chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Arctic Continent
The Arctic Continent is an icy tundra that is found in the north side of the planet that the Tian Yuan Continent is found on. It is on a unnamed planet in the 'Tian Yuan Realm' along with the Tian Yuan Continent, Beast God Continent, and Sea Realm. An extremely desolate place where even Peak Saint Emperors has a chance of dying. It is speculated that there is a sovereign level expert residing in the arctic. Overview The arctic was to the north of the Tian Yuan Continent. It was not a part of the landmass, but snowy plains that were separated by the vast sea. The climate there was freezing, and the environment was horrible. Anyone at Earth Saint Master and below would find it hard to withstand the sheer cold and would be frozen their in minutes. Blizzards would erupt from time to time that even Heaven Saint Masters could not withstand. It was a terrifying place that could take an experts life almost instantaneously if one isn't careful. There was also a white haze that filled the sky, which would quickly blow away from time to time as well, leaving behind white streaks in the air. This was the terrifying streams of coldness that were extremely active in the arctic. It was said that they could even freeze steel into an icy mess. As one went deeper in the icy plain, the chilly wind would become increasingly terrifying that it could already threaten a Heaven Saint Master. Unless they could control fire-attributed Saint Force, even those at the Sixth Cycle would be cut to pieces by the sharp, cold wind. In the near depths of the arctic, these stream of whiteness could instantly freeze a Saint King. Thus, one would find it increasingly hard to fly in the sky with such coldness in the atmosphere, much less walk through them. Going deeper, after having reached two thousand kilometers in the arctic, one would need mastery of fire in-order to continue. Even Saint King's at Great Perfection would find it hard to move around in that depth, no matter how strong you are in you're respective realm. Further in would mean certain death to anyone below Origin Realm. After passing an icy mountain, one would find statues of Saint Emperors. These statues were life-like, and they could clearly see the faces of the sculptures. Every single one of them held different poses, and they could even see a terrifying gaze in the eyes of each statue. Other than that, every single statue radiated with a vague, chilling pressure. In the very depths of the continent, one would find a mist formed from profound ice stretching from the bottom to the skies, as if it was a wall blocking off anyone from entry. Even someone like Hong Lian, a master of the flame and a beast of antiquity with the strength of a Saint Emperor could only take a few steps before being frozen to death. Beyond this layer of profound ice mist is the Ice Goddess Hall. Only if one is granted entry into the hall or is stronger than Protector Shui will one be able to go inside the hall. Inhabitants For several millions of years, this is the place where the Ice Goddess Hall's foothold in the Realm has been established. Other than the Ice Goddess Hall and its several dozen of guards and servants, their are statues of powerhouses from different races, all of which were at Saint Emperor. These statues, before they were frozen, were in search of a breakthrough to extend their life. Some of them were just curious to find out what was beyond these plains. But all of them were turned into statues all the same. Category:Tian Yuan Realm's Continent Category:Project Null